Who you gonna call?
by killjarkidranger
Summary: Despite it being a prestigious school, a TV show coming to film there was rare. It was even more rare for this show to be a ghost hunting show. But the real kicker of all this, was that the girls on the show would be attending classes there. Four ghost hunters, would be learning alongside the richest in Japan. And no they are not ghostbusters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I only own my OCs.**

Despite it being a prestigious school, a TV show coming to film there was rare. It was even more rare for this show to be a ghost hunting show. But the real kicker of all this, was that the girls on the show would be attending classes there. Four ghost hunters, would be learning alongside the richest in Japan.

Dominique Royer was the leader of the group. Being the oldest meant she tended to be the mother of the group. A fitting job due to her caring and selfless personality. She even looked the part of a mom friend. She wore high waisted mom jeans and a plain black T-shirt. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and you could tell that she had just woken up. Her skin was a light color and, going by what wikipedia says, she had brown eyes. She towered above the other girls, even the ones in heels.

The second oldest was a girl from Brazil by the name of Susana Suarez. She was average height and wore heels in an effort to seem almost as tall her older friend. She had dark hair, eyes, and skin, however the edges of her hair were bleached. She wore a fitted pink dress with heeled boots that covered most of her legs. In the show, she was always seen as the brains of the operation. She was the most logical of the group and handled all the tech stuff.

Utano Yoshida was the second youngest in the group. She had a short haircut that was out of place in her group of girls with long hair. Her eyes were darker like the other two, and she had lighter skin. She grew up in Japan, and was part of the reason the show came here for their special. If it wasn't for her, none of the girls would know Japanese. She wore denim shorts and a striped crop top, a pair of fishnet tights were worn under the shorts. A pair of thick framed glasses adorned her face.

The youngest member was also the shortest. Her name was Augustina Rot, or Tina for short. She was the only member with hair that wasn't a normal color and the only member with green eyes. She had pink hair kept in space buns. She wore a graphic tee and a black skater skirt. Despite her cute appearance, she was known for being quite the fighter. Always the first to go into the scary room and has never cried from fear on the show, a title her friends did not carry.

The four friends walked into Ouran academy and got their schedules. They found their classes and split up with no further conversation.

Tina was getting rather annoyed by all the questions. Yes we are actually friends and no we don't fake the paranormal sightings she wanted to scream. She had never met a group of people who were so annoying, but she couldn't do shit. Dominique would be very angry with her if she got people to dislike her. Still annoyed, she put on a smile and continued to answer questions.

"When did you learn Japanese?" One girl asked.

"Around the time Utano moved to my town," She answered, "She didn't know much english, so I started learning Japanese to help her."

The girls squealed, "That's so sweet, Augustina-san!"

Tina sighed "Please, just call me Tina."

The unscheduled Q&A went on for a few more minutes before class finally started. Tina focused her attention on the teacher and ignored the rest of the annoying girls in the class.

Susana was having a better time, she was lucky enough to get in the same class as Dominique. Those two had to deal with the same Q&A but from a little kid who somehow made it into their class. The kids "guardian" stood behind him, completely silent. Dominique was the one who actually answered the questions, Susana sat next to her and read a book about computers.

"Why did you come to Japan?" The kid asked.

"We came to meet my friend Utano's family," I answered.

"That's not it," Susana said quickly.

Dominique turned to her and glared, then turned back to the kid, "We're also investigating some paranormal activity in this area for our show."

He seemed to get really excited at that, "Really what?!"

"We don't know yet, haven't checked it out yet," Dominique shrugged.

Before the kid could ask another question, Susana spoke up, "Excuse me, I have to talk to Dominique for a second."

"What's up Ana?" I asked.

"There's something near here," Susana stated.

"How do you know?" I looked around quickly, "Something, weird?"

Susana nodded, "I can just tell, let's go."

"Okay, got your EMF?" I stood up and followed her lead.

Susana pulled out a little cell phone looking device and walked to the door while Dominique grabbed a small camera from her backpack. The duo started to leave the classroom before they were stopped by who they assumed to be their teacher.

"And where do you think you are going?" He asked.

Susana shifted uncomfortably, "I sensed something paranormal near."

"Well it can wait, you are not missing your first day of classes so that you can go chase nothing."

Dominique lowered her head, "We apologize sir."

The teacher led to two back into the classroom and the girls put away their equipment. The lesson started and they were forced to sit and listen, while Susana was itching to get out of her seat and look around.

Utano was in her classroom, listening intently to the lesson. She had made it to class with no distraction and did not get as many annoying questions as her other friends. She did not feel any presence in the class, only eyes staring at her. She was getting stared down by a black haired boy in glasses. By the end of class, she was so freaked out that as she picked up her things, she dropped her books everywhere. As she started to picking them up, another boy began to help her.

"Thank you," She said as she looked up.

In front of her was a gorgeous looking boy with blonde hair and literal violet eyes. He smiled as he handed her the books. "It's no problem, Princess!" He said.

Utano had to fight back the urge to correct him, she didn't want to make any enemies by coming off as rude. So she smiled back and stood up.

"Uta! There you are!" Dominique sighed in relief as she walked in, "The film crew is here! We have to go."

"Sorry," Utano said as she pushed up her glasses.

"No harm done," She replied, "And who is this?" She directed the question to the blonde haired boy and his friend who had joined him. The same boy who had scared Utano for the entire class.

The darker-haired one answered before Utano could admit she didn't know. "Ootori Kyoya, and this is Suoh Tamaki. We're the presidents of the host club."

Dominique smiled, "I see. I apologize but we have to leave, I suppose we will see you around the school."

Dominique led Utano to the rooftop, where the girls could film their intro to the episode. It was the only slightly scripted part of the show. The girls already knew what they were expecting to find, Utano already did the research, but the viewers didn't. They just had to hit a few key points about the location in a quick little conversation. Not entirely scripted, they just had a basic outline.

The cameras started rolling as Utano went into a little speech to her friends about where they were. In about no time, it was filmed and they could start exploring the building. It was during lunch break, so they didn't have to worry about disturbing classes.

"During class," Susana started, "I could feel some kind of presence. We couldn't investigate because we had to pay attention, but later some creepy things started happening."

Dominique took over so she could explain the things falling and the door slamming in the middle of class.

Tina and Utano had split up from the older two so they could check out different parts of the school and ask people about any paranormal things happening. Utano held the camera and the EMF detector while Tina talked to the camera and questioned different people.

"I wonder if the mothers are getting anything?" Utano muttered.

Tina sighed, "Probably, they were in the-" She was cut off by Utano's EMF going crazy. The two girls stopped talking and Tina sprinted off to the direction she thought the spirit was. Utano stood in the same place and smiled.

"Hello? What's your name?" She asked.

Tina on the other hand was still running, she spotted a room that seemed perfect. An abandoned music room. The perfect, most cliche place for a ghost to be.

Tina threw open the door and ran straight into a host club meeting.

"Oh shit," She muttered in english.

 **This story was not planned at all. I do not know where it will go or if it will finish at all. Hell, this chapter is barely edited. I just wanted to post it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **(Also please suggest names for the show i have none)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran**

Utano got no response, so she decided to follow the direction that Tina ran off to. Hopefully the other girl found something. What she found was her friend standing in the middle of a club room, swearing profusely. Thankfully in english.

"Augustina!" the older girl shouted, "What are you doing? We have to film!"

Tina snapped out of it when I called her name, "Woah, sorry Uta! I got distracted…"

Utano giggled, "I wasn't really mad. I love being older!"

"Yoshida-san! You're here!" Someone called out.

She turned to the voice, it was Suoh from class. He was smiling this huge smile and almost immediately Utano went back to her blushing shy self he saw earlier that day.

"Please, just call me Utano," She smiled.

"I hate to interrupt but we should get back to the mothers before lunch ends," Tina grinned. "I really want to eat lunch."

The twins in the room looked at each other, "Your mom is here?"

The little kid stepped in, "No! In their show, the older two girls are their mothers and Uta-chan and Tina-chan are the kids! That's the joke!"

Tina laughed, "Yeah, he got it. But we have to go!"

Tina grabbed her friend's hand and ran down the hall, back to the mothers' classroom.

Utano's stomach grumbled as the four talked, "Moooooooom! I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" Tina agreed.

"One sec I have granola bars and fruit roll up, let me find them," Dominique picked up her bag and fished through it for food.

"Thanks, Minnie!" Susana smiled as she looked through the footage.

Tina opened a bar and placed it in Susana's hand. "Anything good?" Tina asked.

"Thanks. I don't see anything, nothing to hear either. Just you two being dumb," she answered.

A voice the girls recognized spoke up, "I'll look at it later and see if you missed anything if you want."

Dominique looked over, "Didn't know you were here Jonas."

He grinned, "I fly across the world and that's all I get? At least give me a fruit roll up."

Susana tossed one over to him and he caught it before sitting down. "You're working with us on this one?" She asked, her eyes not moving from the camera.

"No, I just wanted to visit you guys. I last saw you was four months ago!" Jonas replied, looking hurt.

 _Maybe it was intentional,_ Utano thought bitterly.

Not only was Jonas someone who tried to ruin their show multiple times, he was mean, self centered, and an overall asshole. Utano never told the others about what happened that night he got drunk. She spent the entire night locked in the closet avoiding him. The others thought she was just sleepwalking or something like that when they found her passed out in the hotel closet. At that point in time, everyone else had liked him. She was terrified that they wouldn't believe her so she never said anything.

Tina narrowed her eyes, "When are you going home?"

"Wow Auggie, I'm hurt!" Jonas cried, turning to cry into her shoulder.

Tina picked him off of her and glared at him, "One, don't call me that. Two, don't do that. Three, it was an innocent question. When are you going home?" She said the last bit sharply.

"Fine, I have to go home in two days. I'm staying at a hotel nearby," Jonas answered.

Dominique stepped in between the two, "As much as I hate to cut this reunion short, class is starting soon. We have to go."

"I should go too, bye-bye!" Jonas waved and walked out, stealing a few more snacks before he left.

We started to pack up when a new voice spoke up. "Old friend?" Ootori asked.

Dominique stared at him, "An old coworker. And how much did you hear of our talk? We cannot risk episode leaks."

Kyoya smirked, she was trying to see if he actually heard about the conversation. "Oh nothing, just a small argument. Conflicting shows maybe?"

Susana giggled, "You call that an argument? That's just our bit."

The girls thought he looked like he was taking the bait .

"How long did he say he would be staying?" Dominique asked.

"Two days," Utano piped up.

"I see. I need to buy more granola bars then," Dominique replied.

That seemed like an innocent sentence, but the girls knew what she meant. It was part of their code for when they wanted to say something that was either tricking someone or to talk about someone. _I need to buy more granola bars then_ meant they had to keep a watchful eye on their cameras and equipment. Things like _are we out of detergent_ meant are you okay. _I'll put it on the list_ meant yes or agreement. _Already on the list_ or just plain _no_ meant no or disagreement. _I will look when we get home_ meant they need to actually talk about it.

Susana sighed, "I'll put it on the shopping list."

Tina had already left and Utano was about to leave when Kyoya stopped her.

"Why don't we walk to class together? I'd like to ask some questions about the show, if you'd allow that," He smiled.

"Um, okay Ootori-san," Utano smiled back.

Dominique gave her a subtle thumbs up and Susana smiled reassuringly.

"I need shampoo," Susana stated simply.

 _I have to talk to you_ Dominique translated mentally. "It will go on the list."

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, classes were boring. They walked around the school a bit more, and went home. The girls relaxed at home before Dominique and Susana left to buy things for dinner.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Dominique said once the other girls were out of earshot.

"I wanted to talk about Jonas and Utano. She almost seems scared of him," Susana admitted. "I mean like different than us. We are scared of him sabotaging us, but she seems scared of him in general."

"I noticed that too," the older girl agreed. "I worry about her. Today especially. I know she can get nervous around people, and Jonas only made it worse."

"Should we ask her about it, Minnie?" Susana asked.

Dominique sighed, "When he leaves. We can't risk anything with him around, if he did something bad to her and Tina hears… he's dead."

"You're right," Susana agreed.

Both of their attention went to Dominique's phone. She got some kind of notification from her phone, definitely a text from either Utano or Tina. Those two and Susana had a spooky halloween _BOO!_ sound effect for their ringtone. She pulled out her phone and saw message from Tina.

'Jonas is here. Uta and I want you to come home soon. We can just order a pizza." It read.

Susana, who had been reading the text from over her friend's shoulder, groaned and turned around so they could walk home.

Dominique and Susana hurried home, partly because they were worried about their equipment, mostly because they were worried about Tina and Utano being alone with him. Something about that boy just gave them a weird vibe.

When they walked in the door they saw Utano and Tina chasing Jonas around the living room. In his hands he held Utano's glasses. Poor little Utano was blind as a bat without them, and Tina was too short to grab them. This resulted in a little chase that Jonas thought was hilarious, Utano was bumping into tables and couches, knocking over papers and moving the lamp dangerously close to the edge. Dominique angrily stalked over to the laughing boy and snatched the glasses from his hands, catching the lamp that finally fell on her way over to Utano.

"No fair!" Jonas complained, "You're so much taller than me!"

"Here, Uta," She said, handing the glasses to her. "Now what the hell happened?"

Tina glared at Jonas, "He showed up unannounced. We were watching TV when he suddenly steals Uta's glasses right off of her face! We've been chasing him for five minutes!"

Dominique turns to glare at Jonas, "Is this true?"

"Oh come on Kiki! It was just a joke!" Jonas said.

"It's not very funny," Susana stated.

"Look, Jonas. It has been a long day, why don't you visit us tomorrow? And don't call me Kiki," Dominique said, ushering him out the door.

"See you tomorrow then!" Jonas smiled as the door was closed in his face.

Tina sighed, "Can he ever take a hint?"

"Equipment?" Susana asked, looking around the room.

"I hid it in Minnie's room when he arrived," Utano sighed.

Dominique sighed and walked over to her room, adding a "Pizza will be here soon!" before she closed the door.

 **Another unedited chapter from me. Again I have no plan for this, so like no idea if anything will happen with Jonas but... i'd like to think he has brothers named kevin, joe, and nick. anyway please review i need attention**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ouran lol.**

(Susana POV)

I decided to give myself the job of waiting for the pizza. Dominique was most likely asleep, Tina was just plain lazy, and Utano wasn't in the mood to talk. I also decided to use my time wisely and start my homework, and there was a lot of it. I was about halfway through my math homework when Utano sat next to me. She just sat there and laid her head on my shoulder. I patted her hair and returned to doing my work.

We sat there for a while, before the knock on the door signaled that the pizza had arrived. I grabbed my wallet on the way over and opened the door. I payed quickly and took the pizza into the living room. The kitchen was barely set up and incredibly messy, boxes and chairs were everywhere.

"Pizza's here!" Utano called out.

Only Tina emerged from her room. "Should I get Minnie?" She asked.I shook my head, "Let her sleep, she needs it."

We wasted no time in digging into the pizza, however I managed to sneak some pieces onto a plate and place them in Dominique's room before everything was gone. The rest of us sat on the couch and did our homework as we ate. Well, it started as that, now it was a "tutor Tina in math" session. Not that we minded, it was either that or clean the house and unpack. Something I was planning to, just not today.

"Tina, that answer is wrong," Utano commented, looking over her paper.

Tina groaned, "Will you explain it to me? I don't understand!"

Utano took a piece of scrap paper and began to explain some kind of problem to her, I wasn't listening. I was more focused on the TV and whatever was playing. That was until I heard a shout from Dominique's room.

I rushed to her room to see her on her bed, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Will you get my medication and heating pad?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, of course."

I ran over to her closet and pulled out her heating pad first, after handing it to her I grabbed her medication and a bottle of water. After a few moments of silence, I moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Her face was still slightly scrunched up and her muscles were tensed, so I tried to sit carefully.

Want me to make you anything?" I asked.

She scoffed, "I'm not five, but thanks."

"Are you okay, Minnie?" Utano asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just stressed from today, you know?" Dominique replied.

"Are you sure?" Tina asked.

"I'm fine, I'm probably just going to watch TV until I fall asleep. No need to worry," Dominique insisted.

I sat up slowly, "Okay. If you need anything, knock on the walls. They're paper thin."

"Dominique nodded. Tina, Utano, and I left and returned to the couch. After a few minutes, I decided to go to my room and try to sleep. Big day tomorrow, a lot of filming.

.O.o.O.

"Ana! Do you know where my denim jacket is?" Tina asked as she shook me awake.

I turned over, "Closet."

The other one! The one with the patches!" Tina complained.

I sat up to look at her, "So you mean my denim jacket?"

Tina nodded, "Same difference. Now where is it?!"

"In my pink duffel bag," I told her, "And toss me my overalls while you're looking."

That led me to peeling them off my face. I shouldn't have asked her to throw them.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, Tina just shrugged.

"Susana Suarez if you are not awake in five minutes, I'm pouring syrup in your hair!" Dominique yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm already up!" I yelled back.

Grabbing a t-shirt, my overalls, makeup, and some other clothes, I ran out of my room to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I put on my clothes and makeup and was ready for breakfast.

"Did anyone make breakfast?" I yelled to everyone.

"We're picking it up on the way to school," Utano informed me as she slowly walked into the kitchen. "Have you seen my glasses?" She asked.

"On the table," I answered. "Why are they in the kitchen?"

"Long story," Utano said.

I shrugged and continued with my morning. Not the weirdest thing, we are ghost hunters after all.

"Five minutes until we leave!" Dominique yelled from the bathroom.

Tina pushed past me to the mirror. She held the ends of two dutch braids in her hands.

"Where are the hair ties?" She asked.

I took the two off my wrist and handed them to her. "Unpack your stuff and you will find them," I added.

She shrugged and returned to tying her hair. Lucky me had nothing else to do, so I got to sit on the couch and fall asleep again. Well, actually just close my eyes. Had to make sure my makeup stayed perfect.

"Susana, we're leaving," Utano said as she shook me awake.

I stood up and followed her to the van. The producers insisted on a limo, but we felt like it wasn't needed. We decided on a van, so we all had a little space for our things. The driver was one of our producers usually.

"Girls, there's been a change of plans," The producer told us once we all were in the van.

"How so?" I asked.

"The school contacted us and asked that we film hunting on the weekends. You can, however, still record during lunch breaks," She explained.

Tina nodded, "Sounds reasonable."

"Yeah, it's fine with us," Utano agreed.

By the time we got breakfast and then got to school, there was no time for us to talk anymore. Dominique and I had to rush to the other side of the school building to not be late. Gotta love crowded drive-thrus.

We made it to the classroom with a few minutes to spare, surprisingly.

"Minnie-chan! Ana-chan!" Someone greeted.

I looked up to see that kid and his tall friend from the day before.

Dominique smiled, "Good morning! I don't think I got your name yesterday."

Oh! You can call me Honey! And you can call him Mori!" Honey answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Honey and Mori," I said.

"Hey Minnie-chan and Ana-chan," Honey started, "You guys should come to the host club today!"

I looked to Dominique, she shrugged.

""Well, we aren't filming today. And I could probably convince the kids, too," Dominique said.

"Why not? If we can convince Augustina and Utano, then we'll go," I told the boy.

He perked up and looked at his friend, "Did you hear that, Takashi?"

If he responded, I couldn't hear it.

""We should be sitting down," Dominique said, "We'll talk to you later!"

 **I'm not too proud of this chapter... I wish it was longer but I didn't know how to continue it. Anyway please review I thrive off of attention. Next chapter will probably be from Tina or Utano's point of view. No promises lol. Dominique's will come soon but since her and Susana spend most of the day together I decided to talk about someone else's day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

(Utano POV)

This class was so much better on the second day. I'm not sure if it was because I was over my "first day jitters" or because that boy wasn't staring at me the entire class. It really helped me focus more on the lesson. So much so that I didn't feel the need to pick up my things with the speed that would make me drop them on the floor at the end of was absolutely fantastic.

Because I was so happy, when Suoh-san decided to speak to me at the end of class I wasn't as shy as yesterday.

"Princess Utano! Wait!" He shouted as I was about to walk out of class.

I turned around and smiled at him, "Suoh-san. How are you today?"

"Please call me Tamaki! And I doing amazing today!" He exclaimed, the sudden energy coming from nowhere.

"That's good, Tamaki." I said. "So what's up?'

"I was wondering if you and your friends would like to go the host club today!" He said happily.

I nodded, "I'll see what Dominique says. I think I should be able to."

He grinned, "I will see you then, Princess."

Before I knew it, he was gone. I shrugged and walked out of class. Lunch time, and this time I was going to the cafeteria like a normal student. I hoped that I could find someone to sit with because, if this was anything like american high school, the lunchroom was a confusing place.

However just as I was pulling myself out of my thoughts, I was violently shoved to the ground.

"Don't fucking do that again, bitch!" Whoever pushed me yelled before walking off.

I couldn't quite make out their face, mostly because my glasses had fallen off during the ordeal. I stood up so I could look for my glasses when I heard an ugly crack.

"Oh no please," I whispered as I looked down.

I saw a blurry form of my glasses, crushed under my foot. I gingerly picked them up and inspected them as best as I could. No way I would be seeing out of those now. I'm pretty sure the lense would poke me in the eye if I even tried to put them on.

Having no other option, I decided to keep walking. My phone was in my locker, so that was out of the question, my best option was to keep walking down the hall hoping I ran into someone I knew. This time, I was much slower, keeping my hand stretched out in front of me. I kept the other in front of my mouth to hide my face because, to make things worse, I was crying.

"Uta-chan!" A familiar voice shouted.

I quickly wiped my tears and turned to the direction of the voice, "Hey!"

I couldn't really recognize the person at first.

"Hi Uta-chan! I don't know if you remember me from yesterday, I was there with you at the host club! I'm Honey and this is Mori" He explained.

I sniffled, "Oh! How are you?"

"I'm good! Are you okay, though?" He asked, his cheery attitude fading.

Suddenly I just broke and started sobbing. I held up my broken glasses for them to see.

"Can you see?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Sorry for the crying."

"Don't worry about it, Uta-chan! How about Takashi and I bring you to Minnie-chan and Ana-chan? We are in the same class!" He offered.

"You would?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course! Here grab onto Takashi's hand and we can go!" He said.

And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse a sickening voice called out to me, "Nono!"

I squeaked and almost started sobbing again, "Hi, Jonas."

"Who are these guys? And where are your glasses?"

"They broke," I forced out, holding up the crushed glasses for him to see.

"Nice job, Utano! Why are you always so dumb and clumsy?!" He kept the same happy tone, but I know he was insulting me.

"Honey, we should get to Minnie's class," I said, hoping he would agree.

"Okay!" He replied cheerfully.

"Wait!" Jonas said, "Why don't I just walk you there? Instead of you bothering these two guys?"

Again with the hidden insults.

I'm not sure if Honey noticed my shaking, or the insults, or just really wanted to walk with me, but I'm glad he grabbed my hand. "We can do it, Jonas!"

"At least let me walk with you!" Jonas protested, falling into step next to me.

The four of us walked down the hallway awkwardly. I tried to walk as far away from Jonas as I could without knocking into Mori, and Honey wouldn't let go of my hand at all.

"How did your glasses break, Uta-chan?" Honey asked as we walked.

"Someone pushed me and I was getting up I accidentally stepped on them," I explained awkwardly, my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Who pushed you? They could get in lots of trouble for that!" He questioned.

"I couldn't see his face without my glasses," I admitted.

Honey shrugged, I think, "Me and Takashi will help you find him!"

I smiled, "Thank you, Honey."

"Mitsukuni," Mori said.

Honey looked up, "Oh! We're here!"

Honey led me into the classroom.

"Minnie-chan! Ana-chan!" He yelled.

"Hey Honey!" They greeted.

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug by Dominique, "What happened? Why are you crying? Where are your glasses?"

I held up my broken pair of glasses for her and Susana to see.

"Oh no!" Dominique said, and pulled me into another hug.

"Stalking us again, are you Jonas?" Susana asked.

"I just came to visit!" He defended.

Dominique cleared her throat, "Now really isn't a good time. How about I text you tomorrow?"

She released me from the hug, finally, and I stood behind her.

"Come on, Kiki! Susie! Nono!" He pleaded.

"Don't call us that, first of all," Susana began, "Second of all, please just leave us alone. We are at school. This isn't where you'd come to hang out!"

"Ana, will you go get Uta's things? I'm calling Tina, we have to go get new glasses. Meet at the office?" Dominique interrupted.

"Sure," Susana huffed and left.

"I'd suggest you leave Jonas," Dominique stated.

I stumbled over to Honey and Mori, who had been watching the whole ordeal, and bowed, "Thank you so much for helping me."

"You're welcome, Uta-chan! It's a host's job to make any lady feel better!" Honey answered.

"Ah," Mori added.

Dominique laid a hand on my shoulder, "We should go, Uta. And thank you both for helping her. I'm sure tomorrow we will all go visit you at the host club."

Honey grinned, I think, "I can't wait Minnie-chan!"

Dominique led me down the hallway. Jonas was already long gone, I presume, so it was only us.

"Close your eyes, Uta, you will get a headache if you keep them open," Dominique said comfortingly.

I did as she told me and grabbed her hand.

"I'm calling Tina, we should leave before lunch is over," Dominique told me.

"Tina, come to the office. We have to leave school early, Uta's glasses broke," Dominique said.

I couldn't hear what Tina said, but Dominique hung up, so I assumed she was on her way.

Dominique and I didn't talk for the rest of the way there, but it was comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward and slightly uncomfortable from Jonas's presence, it was nice and relaxing.

Sometimes I don't realize how much I truly love my friends. But sometimes, after stressful situations like what had just happened, I notice how much they mean to me. It's nice knowing I have someone who will always be there for me and for them to know that I will always be there for them. And I think that's the nicest thought in the world.

 **mostly dialogue in this chapter and cliche ending on this chapter but to be honest I just want this fic to be about girl friendship. anyway I hope I'm writing Utano's fear correctly and not being rude or insensitive. like I always say, please review because I love attention and need to be validated at all times. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

(Tina POV)

The calming silence of our house was broken by the doorbell. Dominique stood up to get the door.

"If one of you ordered pizza without telling me first…" She muttered.

However, when she opened it, she found the host club. I mean, I think it was. I only know the twins and Haruhi. The rest of them are strangers.

"Minnie-chan!" One of them said.

"Hi, Honey. What are you guys doing here?" Dominique asked.

Susana looked up in interest, "Oh hello."

Honey waved at her, "Ana-chan!"

"We came to see how Utano was doing!" The one with blond hair declared.

Utano looked up from her book and gave him a thumbs up.

"We were about to start on dinner," Dominique began, "You're all welcome to stay."

The one with black hair and glasses bowed, "Thank you, Miss Royer."

Dominique stepped aside to let them all in, "Please excuse the mess, we haven't completely unpacked."

"It's fine, Minnie-chan!" The little kid said.

They all sat down wherever there was an empty seat. Susana stood up to make room and then left so she could make dinner.

"I like your new glasses, Uta-chan!" The little kid exclaimed.

Utano smiled, "Thanks, Honey."

Her new glasses were pretty cute. They were like oversized Harry Potter glasses, huge circular frames that were pretty thin. Luckily, Utano was able to get the kind she wanted quickly. In a few days, her second pair will be ready. Let's hope that she doesn't need them for a while.

"Anyway so I only know three people in this room, aside from Uta and Minnie," I said abruptly.

The one with blond hair stood up, "Forgive me, Princess Augustina! My name is Tamaki Suoh, and this is the rest one the host club."

After a long and unnecessarily extra introduction, Tamaki walked over and kissed my hand.

"Tina is fine," Was all I could say.

"Close your mouth, Tina, you're catching flies," Dominique told me.

"What are you reading, Miss Yoshida?" Kyoya asked.

Utano looked up, "Oh, it's a collection of poetry. I just pulled it out of one of the boxes when I got home."

He nodded and wrote something down in his black notebook.

Suddenly, Dominique's phone rang.

"I'm sorry, it's our manager," Dominique said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

I cleared my throat, "So how did you find our address? That's kinda sorta, a tiny bit, weird…" I said the last bit hopefully quiet enough that they wouldn't hear.

"Kyoya knew where it was," Tamaki answered.

"Tina! Uta! We need to talk to you!" Dominique called from the kitchen.

Utano and I stood up.

"I'm sorry, it will only take a minute," Utano bowed before she left.

When I entered the kitchen, Susana pulled me into a little circle.

"The manager talked to the head of the school. He said that we can spend the night there in two weeks. He also said he wanted us to work with one of the clubs in the school, something about it giving the school good publicity," Dominique explained.

"Okay," Utano said urging her to continue.

"Well there happens to be a very popular club in our house right now," Dominique continued, "So what do you think?"

It would be pretty fun to have a guest on the show. Last time there was someone new who was helping us was when we first met Jonas. Look how that turned out, we can't stand the guy and he will not leave us alone.

I nodded, "Viewers would like them I think. We should ask them during dinner."

"When I was walking with Kyoya, he said that he was looking for new ways for the club to get more publicity. It would be a win-win," Utano added.

"They seem like an interesting bunch," Susana said, "And they could try out that new gear I've been working on!"

Dominique put her hand in the middle of the circle, "So you're in?"

Susana placed her hand on top of Dominique's "I'm in."

"I'm in," Utano said, putting her hand on top of Susana's.

"I'm in," I said, completing the pile.

We split up and Utano, Dominique, and I returned to the living room. Susana returned her focus to what she was making for dinner.

"I'm sorry for that, show stuff, "Dominique said as she sat down again.

Utano and I nodded in agreement and sat down.

"Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes!" Susana called from the kitchen.

"Does Miss Suarez usually make dinner?" Kyoya asked.

"No, we take turns. Each of us grew up in a different place, so we make food from where we came from. By now it's turned into the same four dishes from everyone, but it's still fun," I explained.

Once again, he nodded and wrote something down in his notebook.

"Where did you grow up, Tina-chan?" Honey asked.

"I lived in Canada until I was about ten, then my family moved to the United States," I told him.

"Wow!" He said, amazed.

"Will one of my ghost hunters get out the plates and silverware?" Susana asked.

"I got it," Utano said.

"Hey, Honey and Mori, I wanted to thank you for helping Utano in the hallway today," I said, realizing I hadn't had the chance to thank them yer

Dominique nodded in agreement, "We really appreciate you guys looking out for her and bringing her to Ana and I."

"It's no problem! I would want someone to help me find my friends too if I was Uta-chan!" Honey smiled.

"Ah," was the only thing Mori said.

"Dinner!" Susana and Utano called from the kitchen.

We all got up and walked into the kitchen, Dominique and I making sure that all of our guests were in the kitchen.

"I made black bean stew. It's vegetarian so if any of you don't eat meat you don't have to worry. But we still have leftover pizza that I could reheat if anyone doesn't want any," Susana offered, scooping some into everyone's bowls.

Once everyone was seated in the living room with their food, Dominique started the conversation.

"So tell me, what do you do in this host club?" She asked.

"It's where young men with too much time on their hands go to entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands," Tamaki announced dramatically.

My eyes widened a bit, "Oh… sounds… fun."

Haruhi seemed to notice our reactions and quickly jumped in to explain, "He needs to work on that description. We pretty much talk to girls and make them feel special."

We collectively sighed in relief.

"I see. We actually have a little question for all of you," Susana continued.

"By all means, ask away, Miss Suarez," Kyoya said.

"How would you feel about helping us with this case?" Susana asked.

"We were asked to work with one of the clubs at Ouran and Utano mentioned you saying something about getting more publicity for the club, Kyoya. We thought it would be a win-win situation," Dominique continued before they had a chance to react.

"Take your time in deciding! It will be two weeks until our sleepover at the school and I'm sure you all would like to discuss this," Utano added.

"And we still have to get the paperwork that would allow you to be shown on television," I finished.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "I believe the other club members and I should discuss this together. However we would like to invite you to stay after club hours tomorrow so we can talk more about this show."

Dominique smiled, "We can do that."

 **Another chapter of mostly dialogue. Anyways please forgive any errors it's 2:34 in the morning where I am. Like I always say please review I need attention. Still no idea what this show of theirs is called so please give me suggestions. Next chapter is Dominique's point of view so... I don't know what will happen after that. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

(Dominique POV)

I marched into the middle of the living room and turned off the TV. The girls started protesting and yelled at me to turn it back on.

"How does a picnic sound?" I asked, dodging a pillow Tina threw at me. "Throwing isn't nice, Tina," I scolded.

Utano smiled, "Let's do it! We can celebrate us teaming up with the host club!"

"And we can stargaze," Susana added.

Tina grinned, "We haven't gone on a picnic in months!"

"Well then, let's get ready!" I told them.

Tina and I were in charge of making food. She was actually a really good cook. However I couldn't really focus on cooking. I was thinking about the show too much.

The host club agreed to be on the show, thankfully, but they insisted on making us visit the club everyday. And that guy Kyoya is intimidating! I will not admit it to the girls, but I was really intimidated by him. I have the height advantage too! And then there was Mori. He was also kind of scary in the silent way. And he was taller than me… That's it I'm wearing heels tomorrow. The rest of the host club was pretty welcoming. Not that Kyoya and Mori weren't welcoming, I was just a little intimidated. However, the others were pretty loud and reckless. Not the sort of thing you want while hunting for ghosts. Haruhi looked pretty fearless, though, maybe he will be good at it.

"Minnie!" Tina waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, Tina, what were you saying?" I asked.

She sighed, "I told you to pay attention while chopping up the vegetables. We are not re living the potato incident."

I looked down at the cutting board, which was covered in badly cut up carrots. I sighed and cleaned them up to make it look nicer.

"Thanks, Tina," I said.

This time I actually focused on making food. I have cut my hand because I wasn't paying attention while cooking and I had to get stitches. Not pleasant. I shook my head so I could focus again and not re live the potato incident.

"What are you making again?" I asked.

Tina blew a piece of hair out of her face, "Pasta salad and sandwiches."

I finished chopping up the carrots and washed my hands, "Oh."

I walked over to Tina and tied her hair into a ponytail for her.

"Thanks," She said.

"No problem. Need me to do anything else?" I asked.

"Make sure the pasta doesn't get ruined, please," Tina responded.

This one should be easy. Fun fact: I'm not very good at cooking. I can make fish and a few of my favorite meals from France, but that's it.

Thoughts of France made me think of home and my family. I wonder what my sisters are doing right now. My parents decided to be cliche and make all of our names rhyme. So there's me, Dominique, then Angelique, and then the youngest, Monique. We were like the three musketeers growing up. We were always together doing dumb things, but having so much fun. Especially when we lived by that huge forest and I convinced Monique that we were going to be abducted by aliens.

"Minnie! The pasta!" Tina yelled in alarm, making me look up at her.

I looked down to see that the water was boiling over.

"Help!" I exclaimed.

Tina pushed past me and turned off the stove, "All good."

"Good," I said in relief.

"What were you you thinking about?" Tina asked, looking for the strainer.

"My sisters," I said.

She nodded and looked like she was about to say something before Susana walked in and told us she found a good park and Utano had blankets ready. Susana helped us finish making food and we were on our way to the park.

Utano had found the picnic basket we always use in the mess of boxes, no idea how, but it made us all feel a bit more at home. Hopefully when we finally unpack everything, it won't feel like we're traveling and will be back to the apartment in a week or so. I do miss the apartment though. We will be back in a few months, but still.

"Minnie, why did you suddenly want to go on a picnic?" Susana asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure. Just felt like doing something relaxing with you guys."

Susana nodded.

"We are almost there, I believe," Utano said, staring at a map on her phone.

I looked up to see a huge park across the street. I tapped on Utano's shoulder and she looked up as well. It was absolutely beautiful. There were tons of really pretty trees and a small pond. People walked back and forth with their dogs or just by themselves. It looked so nice.

"I think that would be it," Utano said.

Susana nodded, "That's what it looked like in the picture."

"Come on guys!" Tina said from across the street.

"How did you get over there?" Utano asked.

"While you guys were triple checking google maps, I read the sign," She replied.

The three of us joined her and we all focused on finding a nice place to sit. The park had lots of trees and we were all very excited to sit and stargaze. The only nice part had lots of geese in it.

"Guys! Look!" Utano pointed to a nice place and we all sprinted to it.

The four of us set up the blanket and food. Utano made sure we were all sprayed with bug repellent before we sat down though, and I call myself the mom friend.

"Uta, can I borrow some heels tomorrow?" I asked as we ate.

"Sure," She replied.

Susana giggled, "Are you trying to get the height advantage over Mori?"

They found out anyway... Curse Susana and her amazing ability to always know what I'm thinking! And I can't deny it because Susana knows all. Utano and Tina will pick up on it pretty soon.

I nodded, knowing it was best to just tell them, "He's kinda scary…"

"In the silent way?" Susana finished.

"Ugh I hate when you guys do that! The thing where you finish each other's sentences. It makes me feel like you know something I don't!" Tina complained.

"Sorry, Tina," I said.

"Why are you scared of him?" Tina asked, suddenly getting it.

"I'm not really scared. More…" I trailed off, trying to think of a better word.

"Intimidated?" Utano filled in.

"Yeah! I don't know what it is! I know he is really nice and I can see that he is a good friend to Honey," I explained.

"So why do you want the height advantage?" Susana asked.

I shrugged, "I don't even know! That's the annoying part!"

"I think that if it makes you feel any better, than you'll find out why. Or maybe you won't," Tina said.

"Whatever makes you feel more confident," Utano said.

I smiled, "Thanks guys. I really needed this advice."

"What are friends for?" Susana said, laying her hand on my shoulder.

Susana pulled us in for a group hug. Not the best idea because the pasta salad got all over my shirt, but it was still nice. I wish the four of us could stay here in this park for hours and hours, just talking about everything.

"I love you guys," I said.

 **More cliche endings. Anyway it was really fun to write Dominique just saying so maybe expect a lot of chapters from her point of view. I promise there will be actual ghost hunting soon, but like I need to establish a reason for the host club being there. Also Dominique does not have a crush on Mori. Not sure if you picked up on this but Dominique is extremely gay. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Ouran.**

(Third Person POV)

Susana walked into the host club along with the rest of her group.

"So guys, wanna come over today? We need to teach you guys how to use our equipment and how to act during the hunt," Susana asked.

Kyoya nodded, "Sounds reasonable. And have you given the forms to your producer?"

Susana nodded, "Of course I have."

She rolled her eyes at the fact that Kyoya didn't think she could stay on top of everything. Did he really think she would lose the papers that made sure everyone in the host club could appear on TV?

Dominique put her hand on Susana's shoulder to tell her to let it go, and the four girls sat down so they could start their homework. Susana hoped to finish everything she needed to do before she went home so she could work on some new tools. And of course train the host club but Tina can handle that. After all, she needed to get them good equipment and modify some of the things she ordered.

However after about five minutes of working on her history homework, she realized that finishing her homework quickly would not be as easy as she previously thought.

"Minnie could you explain this, I wasn't listening in class?" She admitted.

Dominique rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper something in her ear, "If you let me copy your math homework you can copy my history homework."

Susana smiled, "Deal."

Susana not so discreetly pushed her math homework over to where Dominique could see it and Dominique did the same.

"Wait I thought you understood what was going on in math?" Susana said, furiously writing down the answers.

"I do, just don't like to do it," Dominique replied.

Tina smirked, "Cheaters never prosper."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Susana replied, "You're just jealous you can't do this with Uta."

Utano lifted her head up quickly, "Don't drag me into this!"

Dominique glanced around at the girls watching them, "Girls quiet down! You're making people stare!"

"Hurry up and write!" Susana said, moving onto her science homework.

Dominique turned her attention back to her paper and away from the host club and it's customers.

When club finally ended and all the host club's guests could leave Susana was pretty much jumping out of her seat, wanting to get home so bad.

"Okay guys, how do you feel about recording this?" Dominique asked.

"Recording what, Minnie-chan?" Honey asked.

"Your training. Now that you guys are legally allowed on television, we can film things!" Dominique answered.

Tina added a little "yippee!" after Dominique's explanation, for dramatic effect.

"Thank you Tina," Dominique said.

Tina nodded.

"Is everyone ready? Because I spent all of last night working on something that I would really like to get back to," Susana said, trying to hide her impatience.

"I believe we are, Miss Suarez," Kyoya replied, walking over to the door.

"We can take our limo," The twins added, slinging their arms over Utano's shoulder.

She shook them off and glared, "Will you please stop doing that?"

They shrugged and walked out of the room, expecting everyone else to follow.

"Are we even going to be able to fit in their limo?" Haruhi asked as she walked out the door.

"We can hope," Tina said, following her.

Susana swung her bag onto her shoulder and joined the other four, not even bothering to add to their conversation. Utano rushed out the door once she picked up Tina's bag she had forgotten. The rest of the host club plus Dominique left not even thirty seconds after.

The limo ride to their house was quiet and awkward. The only noise was Kyoya's keyboard and the car itself. Utano was uncomfortably close to the twins and Tina was unfortunately sat in between them. Susana was forced to sit on the floor and hug Dominique's legs to stay stable. Everyone else was extremely squished and just uncomfortable.

When they arrived at the girls' house, they were ushered into Susana's room for the first part of the training.

Susana's room was a mess of wires and random sheets of metal. It looked like the inside of a robot. It was a wonder she slept at all considering there was at least fifteen different sized gears on her pillows alone. Her entire toolbox was spilled out on her bed as well, making it even more impossible to be comfortable. Not to mention the fact that she kept a fire extinguisher next to her bed. Her desk, bedside table, the top of her dresser, everything was covered in different projects. There was even a little pathway so she could conveniently move her swivel chair from project to project. Susana had yet to unpack her clothes, so there were three bags that sat on the floor. Each of them were open and had clothes spilling out of them.

"Welcome to my workshop! Mind the dismantled computer on the floor, I need that," Susana introduced.

Once again, Tina added some sound effects.

"Right now, this is where I am working on the fancy machines we will use in the show. But for now I'm just going to show you some of the stuff that already exists in the ghost hunting world! Please take a seat!" She continued.

Susana swiped her arm over her desk, sending everything on it to the floor. She glanced down at it for a second, muttering something about how "it wasn't working anyway", before walking over to a dresser. She pulled out a smaller device that looked like a calculator and a little microphone looking thing.

"This." She started, setting the two things on her now clean desk, "Is a ghost box! It is what we use to talk to paranormal entities."

"Or ghosts," Utano clarified.

"Now can anyone tell me one of the most important rules of communicating with ghosts?" Susana asked.

"Be nice?" Tamaki asked.

Susana shook her head, "Good try, but no. My number one rule is 'never ask a ghost how they died' it is a very bad thing to do!"

Tamaki nodded in understanding.

"Do you know my number two rule?" Susana asked.

Utano raised her hand, "I know!"

"I was asking the host club, but okay," Susana said.

"Try to avoid yes or no questions," Utano answered.

Susana nodded and started to pace back and forth, really getting into the role of a teacher. "Can anyone tell me why?"

No one spoke up.

"Based on my experience it helps us establish a better connection with who we are talking to. Also, this is something that allows the ghosts to speak to us directly. While we use this, we also have an EVP recorder set up as well. It will record sounds that could be caused by paranormal entities and when we review the footage we can see if there was in fact something trying to speak with us," Susana explained, getting her full speech out in one breath.

Dominique stood up, "Okay, we will be moving on to the next part of your training where we all will go to Utano's room and her wall of computers. We can show you what we have found out about the history of where Ouran Academy was built."

Susana sat down in her swivel chair, "If you don't mind I am going to stay here and work on a few fun projects. Make sure the door doesn't hit that pile of metal right there! If one wire get misplaced my entire room is up in flames."

Dominique nodded and ushered everyone out of the room.

"Was she even speaking the same language as us?" The twins asked as soon as they were out of her room.

"I heard that!" Susana yelled.

Dominique shushed them, "These walls are very thin. And yes, Ana just said everything really fast and didn't explain what she was talking about very much."

"I must say," Kyoya interrupted, "She seems to have a talent for engineering. Rather impressive in my opinion."

"Ana has been into making stuff like that for years. Her mom was an inventor too," Utano said, opening the door to her bedroom.

She let everyone step inside before closing the door.

Utano's room was more organized, but still looked like it belongs in some spy movie. There were four different computers, and six different monitors. She didn't have weird gadgets all over the floor that were possibly flammable, but instead just had a nice looking throw rug. Her bags were all unpacked and didn't take up any unnecessary floor space. The only thing her and Susana's room had in common was the fact that they both had a swivel chair. If someone looked at pictures of their rooms, they would not be able to guess that they were in the same house.

Utano sat on her bed and opened one of her laptops, "I have been researching any sort of paranormal activity in or around Ouran. I had trouble finding anything, so I moved on to the history of where Ouran was built. After a while of research, I found this."

She turned her laptop around to show a small picture of a woman. Under the picture was a little caption explaining her murder.

"Seems like nothing right?" Utano began, "Out of curiosity, I decided to look up what happened to this woman."

Utano got off of her bed and walked over to the computer nearest to the door. The host club had already sat down and were listening intently to Utano's story. Well most of them, Utano thought that Kyoya looked incredibly bored and was just writing random stuff in his notebook. And Mori always looked emotionless, so Utano wasn't sure if he was listening or not.

"So after a few minutes of research, I found a report about this woman's death. Hinata Nakayama was found murdered in the middle of the local shopping plaza," Utano read. "After two years of violent paranormal activity, the owner of the place tore the building down and sold the land."

Utano stood up and walked back to the laptop she used first, "This plot of land, and the ones that surround it were bought by a Yuzuru Suoh. Tamaki's father if I am correct."

Tamaki nodded, "He bought all that land and then built Ouran Academy. But that was years before I was born."

"So fast forward about twenty years and now we are here. This woman, Hinata Nakayama, was killed almost twenty years ago. The anniversary of her death will be next month, and my guess is she is mad," Utano finished, closing her laptop.

"So you think we are dealing with a malevolent spirit?" Tina asked.

Utano nodded, "I do indeed."

Dominique turned to the host club, "The next part of our training is fighting with Tina!"

 **Hey look actual stuff about ghost hunting! I had so much fun describing Susana's room, I love the way she acts when she's around something she loves. And look at Utano, research skills that rival the Ootori. Also damn this chapter is longer than what I usually write. Every chapter before this has been two and a half pages, this one is three and a half. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
